On Tricking and Treating
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: The Baltics are scared of Russia, who takes advantage of that on Halloween, but Russia had to fear something, right?


**On Tricking and Treating  
**

**Title: Advantage**  
**Characters: Russia, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia  
Challenge: 13: Spook  
Bonus Words: pumpkin, terror, bones  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The Baltics are scared of Russia, who takes advantage of that on Halloween.  
A/N: The times where they all are together says it all, and they spoke to me: "Write it, write it!"  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Monthly Theme Challenge!**  


The Baltics trembled in terror as they walked down the street to Russia's house. They knew that they were going to get scared because Russia was just creepy by default, but it was Halloween, and everyone was trying to be as scary as possible. They could only hope for being a little spooky, but America's chainsaw and Prussia's antics won instantly.

With their plastic pumpkins full of candy, they kept walking, and observing the decorations and costumes of everyone. Some countries had bones sticking out of their sides, but nothing could compare to their greatest fear.

They knocked on the door, which opened ever so slowly with a low chuckle. They began to shake again and were greeted by Russia, who was dressed as a mouse, or a koala, with a suit. They could have said it was a cute costume, but Russia was wearing it.

"Hello, you three. Are you ready to join me in the candy seeking?" he asked.

"Sure," they answered as they let the Russian pass.

"Just so you all know, there will be a lot of the tricking than the treating this year. Last year was really boring. Not enough tricking," Russia pointed out.

"O-okay!"

"Lithuania, would you mind holding my pumpkin?" Russia asked.

However, when Lithuania pulled on the pumpkin, he took Russia's arm with him and blood began to squirt out, hitting him in the face.

"Ahh! Your arm! I am so sorry! Please don't kill me, Russia" Lithuania said as he began to think about his options for running from the larger country.

Russia began to chuckle. "Ah, you should have seen your face. It was hilarious. I told you I would be tricking more than treating."

Lithuania's heart was not able to relax for the night, not even when he made sure Russia's real arm was in place.

* * *

**Title: The Only Thing Scarier Than Russia  
Characters: Russia, the Baltics, a surprise character  
Challenge: 13: Spook**  
**Bonus Words: pumpkin, terror, bones  
Rating: T because of minor language  
Summary: Russia had to fear ****_something, _****right?  
A/N: I could not leave this out of the challenge. I just couldn't!  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Monthly Theme Challenge!**  


Russia and the Baltics continued their trick-or-treating. The Russian wasn't as intimidating as the Baltics believed him to be. America interacted with him just fine, but, he did have a chainsaw. And it was _America_, so he never really was terror-stricken. Russia also talked with China, who almost whacked him with his plastic pumpkin for tricking him with his fake arm. He spoke with France and Britain without any trouble, but, Britain was a former pirate and could kick butt and break bones, and France had ways of defeating people, so it occurred to the Baltics that he spoke fine with countries who had power. That was not fair to them, though!

Russia continued to pleasure-smile until he met a worthy opponent. Well, _she _found _him_, and began to drag him away without letting him argue, but then, again, Belarus _was _scary as hell and whoever dared argue with her was asking for a strangle session, which was more probable for Russia than any of the Baltics who were ignored by her.

"But I am doing the trick-or-treating!" Russia reasoned as she dragged him away.

"Big brother, you need to come with me! I know where we can get married. You will be the husband mouse and I will be your wife mouse!" Belarus said, with a demanding voice. "We will marry tonight and you will like it!"

That was worse than any trick on Halloween for Russia. But he would not scream out for help; he was too proud for that stuff, so instead, he tried figuring out a way to get away from his darling sister while he trembled and whined silently. Too bad the Baltics were more scared of Belarus than Russia, and that was fine. She could keep him. It's not like they minded.

* * *

_Happy Halloween! R/R, please. Support is love!_

_-Auto-  
_


End file.
